Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon
by Chibi Wingzero
Summary: The Bladebreakers are having their normal training session when all of a sudden something goes wrong. Rei finds himself in a completely different place. Will he survive with only the clothes on his back and his trusty beyblade & launcher? Slash warning!
1. Oh Mary Sue, I hate you!

Wingzero: The sequel to Yugi's Little Secrets. I hope you like it!  
  
Crickets can be heard chirping.  
  
Wingzero: Or not.  
  
****I'm reposting this fic in my account, because they're being mean to me.****  
  
As promised, I took the crew to my summer cabin. Mokuba decided to stay at home. He said something about being bored as there were three couples, not including me. Joey also wanted to stay there, because he was going to keep an eye on Tristan. He didn't exactly trust his best friend with his younger sister. Of course, Mai went wherever Joey did.  
  
This left me with the three hikari and yami. Yugi and Yami deserved this little getaway after what they've been through. Not to mention, they were having their house remodeled. I was in love with Yugi, but then I realized I could never have him, though I still wanted to be his friend. Wonders never ceased. They were currently lounging on a blanket, under an umbrella. Bakura and Ryou splashed each other. There was no doubt who was sinning, but the shorter was having fun. Marik and Malik were.... I sore they were around here. Should I be running for my life? They couldn't have gone too far unless Marik happened to be using his shadow powers. I mentally cursed.  
  
Running my hand through my hair, I picked up my smoothie. Unfortunately I was still underage, but that didn't mean I could buy one. Besides, I wouldn't be setting a good example for Mokuba. I allowed my drink to slosh around before I took a sip. A shadow came over me. Who the hell was on MY porch?  
  
Glancing up, I noticed a girl in a bikini, revealing too much for my taste. She had straight golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Her skin was a creamy white and looked like she used too much skin care products. Her hand was on her hip as if she expected me to immediately acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Hi," she greeted me with an innocent voice and smile. However, I knew they were fake. She probably recognized me from the Battle City Tournament. "My name is Asuki Tenshi." She held out her had as if to greet me.  
  
I merely glanced at her hand and snorted. "What do you want?" Nevertheless, she wasn't phased by my coldness.  
  
She giggled like one of those stupid lovesick school girls. Oh gods, I hoped she wasn't one of those. I wanted to bang my head against the nearest wall, but I restrained myself from such foolish actions. "I'm your neighbor."  
  
'That's nice,' I thought dryly. My drink stayed in my hand, because I don't trust her with it. "I'll be leaving in a few days so don't even bother." We stayed there for a few weeks. The couples became much more intimate and I had enough time to relax, but I also did some work over the internet. Mokuba protested; however I was becoming bored so he 'allowed' me to finish some projects as well as 'attend' a few important meetings. We planned to leave two weeks before school started.  
  
"I'll be leaving around then too," Asuki chirped, though it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "In fact, I'm in your class, but you never noticed me."  
  
'What did I do to deserve this?' I thought in anguish, though I kept my cool on the outside. I can't let her bring down my reputation. 'What will it take for her to go away?' I glanced over to her just as the wind caught her hair making her appear seductive. Inwardly I wanted to hurl. 'Why wasn't there a bathroom nearby when you really need it?'  
  
"I was wondering.." Asuki's voice trailed off. She clasped her hands behind her and nervously shifted her weight.  
  
Oh Ra, she wasn't going to ask that question.  
  
"Maybe we can hangout before school starts?" The blonde pressed her full lips as she pouted. Her eyes widened to make the puppy dog effect.  
  
Nope, it wasn't going to work on me. Instead of being drawn to her, I wanted to run away, far away as possible. Hm, I wondered if Marik brought his millennium rod. "Listen here, I have no interest in you whatsoever. Now go away before I decide to call the police and have you arrested for trespassing on MY property."  
  
Again she giggled. "You're just shy and playing hard to get." Asuki twirled a lock of her golden blonde hair around her finger. "Besides, aren't you lonely?" Her blue eyes glanced towards the others, who were busy.  
  
"I need peace and quiet, which my friends aren't," I replied; my voice dripping with sarcasm. Where the hell was Marik? Maybe Bakura wouldn't mind torturing this girl for me.  
  
"It's good to have friends," Asuki went on, ignoring my hints and my less than subtle warnings. "Everybody needs friends. I can't imagine a world without my friends. Speaking of which, they're on vacation with their families. I know my friends mean a lot to me, but this is their families. Family comes first, at least that is what I believe."  
  
That chair looked very tempting. I wondered how many times I needed to knock myself on the head before I drown out her friendship speeches. Just great, we got rid of one only to have another fall into our midst. For the first time in my life, I prayed that either one of those psychotic spirits would save me. She wasn't finished with her little speech to my dismay. I decided to ignore her and watched the others. Hn, Tenshi was her last name. She certainly was no angel, more like a devil.  
  
Ryou grew tired of their splash war and was lounging on a blanket. He lazily took sips out of his soda while his yami was throwing pebbles at random birds. I was glad he didn't choose human targets. Well, his aibou wouldn't approve of it either. When Ryou noticed me looking over, he waved to me with a huge grin plastered on his face until he saw her. He frowned at the sight and stood up before chasing his darker half down the beach.  
  
Thank God, someone was listening out there. I hoped he came here quickly before I do something drastic. Oh no, she had a frown on her face, not good. Did she know I wasn't listening? Wait a second, why should I fear her? I owned one of the largest corporations in the world. Unfortunately, I had this thing called a conscious.  
  
Asuki gave me this grin. I knew that look. It was that one right before a girl wants me to do something for her or she wants me to be her boyfriend. "My father owns a large software company in the United States and we moved here a few years ago, because he wanted to expand. He said something about expanding my knowledge and learning about a different culture. I think Japanese and American cultures are vastly different. Don't you?"  
  
"Whatever," I groaned as I kept my eye on Ryou and his yami.  
  
Apparently, Ryou managed to catch up with his yami and was in the process of talking with him. I couldn't tell if he managed to convince Bakura to help me get rid of this annoying girl, but I thought I saw a glint of evil in his eyes. Besides, it wasn't like the former tomb robber to be helping others unless it dealt with torture. Wait a second, I wanted her to be tortured so naturally Bakura would be all for it.  
  
Minutes later, Bakura came running towards us at a fast rate. He ran so quickly he was kicking up sand and before I knew it, he was standing near me. His pale hands were on his millennium ring and lifted it from his chest. I knew he couldn't leave it behind. "Do you want me to send her to the shadow realm? Or perhaps a slow and painful death?"  
  
"You're silly," Asuki Tenshi giggled. Oh gods, I hated her laughter. Scratch that, I hated everything about her. "I'm sure Seto will be more than happy to take you to the nearest mental facility. After all, that's what friends do."  
  
Bakura blinked several times before making a sound that was between a groan and a growl. He glanced over to me for support and I raised my hands in defeat. Hey, I have been trying to get rid of her for the past few minutes but she wouldn't take a hint. "You little brat, you have three seconds to leave before I sent you to the shadow realm."  
  
Suddenly the tune to 'Oops I Did It Again' sounded. Asuki immediately reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello.... No, I'm not doing anything important now... You want me to pick you up?.... Sure."  
  
We stared blankly at her while she was conversing with her friend. Ryou managed to run over here and was out of breath. He leaned against the nearest wall for support. As soon as his yami saw him, he immediately went over to his lighter half and held him as if he was saying Ryou was his and his alone.  
  
The banshee from hell hung up the phone. "That was my sister. She wanted me to pick her up from the mall."  
  
"You said family is important," I said throwing her words back at her. "Why don't you go pick her up?"  
  
"I knew you were going to say that," Asuki chirped as she stepped of my porch. "I'll catch you later, cutie."  
  
In the background, I heard Bakura making gagging sounds. As much as I would like to join him, I had a reputation to keep and an image to maintain. I looked over at the two white haired teens. "Were you seriously going to send her to the shadow realm?"  
  
"I'm not the type of person to joke around," Bakura scowled. From the glare he was giving her retreating form, I knew he wasn't joking around.  
  
"Bakura, must you do that every time?" Ryou sighed as he placed his head in his hands.  
  
I snorted out loud. "You would agree with him if you spent five minutes with her. By Ra, I swear she is a blonde Tea."  
  
Ryou paled at the thought while Bakura was still glaring at where she used to be. "You mean she actually does the friendship speeches?"  
  
Nodding my head, I confirmed his question. "Not only does she do the friendship speeches, she can make a speech on any subject she wants to."  
  
"Not good," Bakura stated what was on all of our minds. His frown indicated he wasn't like this at all. "The next time I see her, she is getting a one way trip to the shadow realm."  
  
"As much as I would like it, you can't," I growled softly. The others stared at me with disbelief. "Her father owns a large software company. They started out in the United States and expanded over here. If his daughter should end up missing, he will begin to suspect something, which might lead to me and then to you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Would you like to be used in experiments?" I inquired with a hint of amusement in my voice. "That's what the scientists are going to do once they find out you're a spirit from Ancient Egypt. You'll be taken away from Ryou and barely have enough time to be with him; let alone screw him." I knew my last statement made a huge impact on him.  
  
Bakura growled so loudly it startled his hikari. "They're not going to take Ryou from me. I will castrate them and force feed it to them before it happens."  
  
"Why so moody?" Malik asked. He had amusement written all over him.  
  
"It's none of your business," Bakura grumbled. He would have continued if it weren't for that kiss Ryou gave him.  
  
"We have another Tea on the loose," I muttered darkly. "And she's even more vicious, but don't let her looks fool you. She may seem to be innocent; however, there's nothing innocent about her." My blue eyes went over to where the two Egyptians were standing.  
  
Malik's face had gone from extremely happy to extremely furious within a few seconds. "Not again!" He didn't like the fact either, more like loathed. "Don't we even get a break?"  
  
"Well at least you're not the object of her affection," I said grumpily. My hand almost crushing the glass my drink was in. "I tried everything to get rid of her except for throwing her off my porch, but all it took was a phone call from her sister."  
  
"There's no way she's going to take my aibou," Marik growled fiercely. He wasn't exactly the sharing type. I looked at it this way. It was much better having him possessive rather than maniacally insane. "I will send her to the shadow realm in several pieces!"  
  
"Step in line," Bakura said after he pulled away from his hikari. "I'm first."  
  
Ryou seemed to be pleased with the kiss. He nuzzled his yami and became comfortable leaning against his strong chest. "Don't you think it will be cruel to the duel monsters?"  
  
"Gah, he has a point," Malik shook his head. "We have to find another way to get rid of her."  
  
"Unfortunately, we can't," I informed the two Egyptians. "Her father wouldn't exactly be pleased and he owns a large software company."  
  
"There goes that idea," Malik grumbled. He too was in his yami's arms.  
  
"Speaking of which, where were you two?" I asked them with curiosity. 'Please don't let them say they were screwing each other.'  
  
Malik turned a bright red as he hid his face in his lover's chest. He gave a squeak of surprise when his yami turned him around to face us. Suddenly, the floor became very interesting to him.  
  
"We were getting to know each other intimately," Marik answered with a smirk. I knew they were screwing around.  
  
"Spare us the details," Bakura said in annoyance. He picked up his hikari bridal style and headed back into the cabin. Most likely they were going to wash off the salty water and sand.  
  
"I believe we shall do the same," Marik announced while copying Bakura's actions and swept Malik off his feet literally. "We'll be using the second bathroom."  
  
"Don't take too long," I called out to them. I stood up to stretch out and placed my drink back on the table. The other two would need to be informed of this. I hated to ruin the rest of their vacation after what they had been through, but they needed to know. Maybe I should take a bath after either of the couples were finished. For now, I should tell them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 hour later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, maybe telling Yami wasn't exactly the brightest idea I had. He was pacing back and forth in the entertainment room, glaring at the walls, the chairs, the windows, us, the table, the pictures, and you get the idea. I was perched on the seat next to the window. Malik and Marik crashed on the sofa while the other two managed to squeeze into the lazy boy. Yugi was sitting on an individual chair.  
  
"Yami, we can handle this," Yugi said with a reassuring voice. "We've been through this before and we can do it again." There was confidence shining in those violet orbs of his.  
  
The others were glancing at each other. True, we handled Anzu and her hikari. Well, actually they did. I wasn't exactly helpful in the last fight. What I wouldn't do to have half the power I had when I was high priest. Malik scooted over to his yami until he was in Marik's lap. The other wasn't complaining. No duh, Ryou was already on Bakura's lap. How else were they going to fit on that small chair?  
  
A sudden light flashed and there were two duel monsters standing before us. Two spellcasters stood with their staffs in their respective hands. The taller one wore violet armor. His hair was a lighter shade of violet and his eyes were a cold blue. The greenish-blue staff consisted of a spade like top with a green gem in the middle. In contrast to him, another magician stood with silver armor that had intricate elvish designs. She wore a silver band around her head, silver gloves, and silver boots. Her outfit under the armor was a light blue color to match the jewels on her silver armor. The staff was silver with a light blue blade. Her golden eyes looked over towards her masters.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Master Yami?" Mirai asked with worry. He was very serious about this matter as he almost lost his other master not too long ago.  
  
Yami still was pacing back and forth, fury written all over his face. His scowl on his face told us he wasn't exactly in the mood to chat or that he was going to destroy something in the next few seconds. I hoped it wasn't that latter, not that I could buy new furniture. Why spend money on furniture only to break them?  
  
"We have problems," Yami stated rather bluntly, still pacing back and forth in the room. I swore he was going to wear a hole right through the floor.  
  
Bakura jabbed his finger over in my direction. He too wore a scowl on his face. "Kaiba here has a stalker and you'll never believe who it is."  
  
"Did Tea escape from her nice room?" The other magician asked. Apparently she was still pissed off from her last encounter with the annoying dancer.  
  
"It's much worse than that," Ryou squeaked. I saw the fear in his eyes and his yami held him closer as if he was going to protect his hikari.  
  
"What could be worse than Tea?" Mirai inquired, completely confused. He tilted his head as much as his armor would allow him.  
  
"She's much worse," I spoke up for the first time ever since the two duel monsters arrived. My blue eyes looked over at them. "From what I have seen of her today, she is more persistent, more ruthless, more innocent looking, more devious, and more likely to be disastrous for anyone who gets in her way."  
  
The two magicians blinked several times. I had to explain the entire story again with the others providing their two cents every now and then. By the time I was finished, the atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a butter knife.  
  
"I would send her to the shadow realm," Marik started off. He fingered his version of the millennium rod in his hand while his hikari glared at him. "But it will raise too much suspicion as Kaiba stated earlier." For once, he actually made sense and talked normal. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing..... if it wasn't me who was being stalked.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Bakura agreed with his fellow yami. He kept Ryou close to him as if someone was going to take away the white haired hikari any second right now. I wondered if it was a good thing all three yamis agreed to it. Out of all of them, the Pharaoh was the sane one.  
  
"We still could use the millennium rod," Malik suggested. He shifted around to get into a comfortable position on his yami. "We may not be able to send her to the shadow realm, but we can make her do some pretty embarrassing stuff."  
  
"It is worth a shot," I nodded my head. If we couldn't send her the shadow realm, then mind control was the next best thing. "And make sure it is in a public place."  
  
"With lots of cameras," Marik added.  
  
"And don't forget actual witnesses," Ryou spoke up, despite his fear.  
  
"It is a good plan," Yami stated as he stopped the annoying pacing. "The only problem is we don't know if the millennium rod will have any affect on her. For all we know, her mind could be too messed up to even work on her."  
  
"Master Yami brings up a point," Mirai announced, bringing our attention to the duel monsters standing. "It will be wise to test it on her before you actually develop your plan."  
  
"It could backfire and you all will be caught in the act," Arian noted. Her golden eyes dimmed when she made that statement. She clutched her staff even tighter. "We all know her father is an important figure in his business so if something should happen to his daughter...." Her voice trailed off as she didn't want to finish the statement.  
  
"It's going to be good on my company's reputation," I groaned at what she implied. I leaned back against my seat and started to rub my temples. Hopefully, she will get over me and find someone else to chase after. Hn, it would take a miracle for that to happen or I might be able to convince someone to pretend to go out with me. "Maybe I could get a pretend boyfriend or girlfriend?"  
  
"Do you honestly want to drag another person into this?" Yugi scolded me. This was definitely getting weird. "You said she is more persistent and dangerous than Tea. Asuki will eliminate every obstacle in her way to you, including your pretend other. I don't think you'd want a death on your hands when you can easily prevent it."  
  
Why didn't I think of that before?  
  
"Looks like we're back to square one."  
  
Wingzero: ^^U I had so many ideas for this.....  
  
DS: Let's face it. You had too much work last semester and you're working on your other fics.  
  
Wingzero: . Have I ever told you, you have a big mouth?  
  
DS: Several times.  
  
Wingzero: So shut it!  
  
DS: Never! *has her mouth duct taped* Mmmhhmmmmm.....  
  
Wingzero: ^.^ Much better. Anyways, this is only the prologue. Rei will eventually make his appearance. I don't know if it is going to be the second or third chapter though.......  
  
Ray: ........... Will you make up your mind?  
  
Wingzero: I could always put you with Asuki Tenshi.  
  
Ray: *shuts up*  
  
Wingzero: If you're wondering, I mad a Mary Sue on purpose!! Yes, she's going to be the villainess of the fic! 


	2. Rei has left the dimension

Wingzero: *runs away from angry reviewers* Eeek! Sorry, I'm two days late! *looks behind her and dodges several sharp objects* . Honestly, I wanted to get it done earlier, but I'm also a beta reader. 

DS: *eyes her hikari* Sure you are. 

Wingzero: Any complaints shall be sent to my yami! *runs off*

DS: *is now stuck with a mob of angry reviewers* O.O!!! HIKARI WAIT FOR MMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except for Arian and DS. 

A loud voice came booming throughout our nice and used to be quiet apartment. I groaned at the thought of Kai, trying to wake up Tyson. It was a wonder why Max didn't become deaf, because those two often slept in the bed together. No, don't even go there. Tyson and Max had merely innocent love. As for Kai, he was very questionable. I never tried to pry into his love life, for the fear of losing one of my limbs.

I picked myself out of bead and headed towards the bathroom. There was no way I was getting more sleep that morning. The others knew to stay out of my way, especially when I was cranky. A cranky neko was very dangerous to your health. This morning I was certainly cranky.

Let me elaborate. Last night, I had this strange dream dealing with a mysterious browned haired man. He had blue eyes like Tyson and Max but they were darker and full of sorrow. It was if he had lost someone important to him. In the distance, I saw two people with similar hair styles. The taller of the two had slanted, crimson eyes, which reminded me of a certain cold team mate of mine. The other one had innocent violet eyes that shimmered with innocence. Of course, I noted they were different in the way they carried themselves, but I was going off the topic there.

The smaller of the two apologized to the brunette who seemed to be crushed. A bit later on, he accepted that the two were something he could not achieve. I wondered what he meant by that. Two more pairs of twins appeared out of the blue. Did I forget to mention the tri-color haired boys had golden pyramids, hung upside down on their necklaces? The two white haired teens wore a ring with dagger like trinkets around it. The blonde twins both had a stick or a golden rod in their hands. I swore those two came from Egypt.

"One of these days!" Kai fumed inside our shared bedroom. No, we didn't sleep in the same bed. We had two twin sized mattresses. Of course, I ended up with the top bunk, because Kai could care less where he slept. Being a neko-jin does have its perks at times.

"What's the matter Kai?" I had finished my business inside the bathroom and currently was washing my hands.

"Tyson, that's who," the two shade haired teen screamed in frustration. We all knew he, for some odd reason, couldn't get mad at Max, but then again, the blonde wasn't causing him to become so angry.

"I take it Tyson didn't feel like cooperating this morning and decided to sleep in when he should be out training?" I placed all the pieces together, hoping that I will survive in one piece.

"Which by the way, you should be getting ready for," Kai looked at me accusingly.

"I am, sheesh," I sighed in exasperation. I had changed into my usual clothing and headed out of the room. Seriously, I wasn't in the mood to deal with an irritated and crankier than usual Kai. Maybe I should pay a visit to Tyson's and Max's room to make sure they were up. Wouldn't want to receive any more additional training due to their laziness?

It was then the two mentioned boys, stumbled out of their shared rooms. They apparently dressed very hastily, because Max's shirt wasn't tucked in all the way and Tyson's clothing needed to be ironed out. Speaking of which, where was Kenny in all this commotion?

"How do you survive sharing the same room as the sour puss?" Tyson asked, well, more like yawned the question.

"I don't get on his nerves," I chuckled nervously. "You two ought to think about investing in an alarm clock. It will save Kai the aggravation of having to wake you up. Besides, it will most likely be in your favor, which results in less severe training."

"You know that isn't a bad idea," Max chirped. His bright blue eyes shined with life and excitement.

Tyson groaned at the thought. "Did you have to put that into his head?"

"Of course!" I chuckled darkly and smirked at him, causing him to jump back in fright. "What's wrong, Tyson?"

"Man you had me scared there for a second," Tyson laughed nervously, while scratching the back of his head, below his cap. "I thought Kai had taken over your body or something."

"Don't you mean possessed?" Kenny's soft voice reached our ears.

"Yeah," Tyson agreed to our team's technician.

"We'd better be going before Kai finds us loitering in the hallway, and I don't want to end up with extra training," I sighed. The others nodded their heads. One time, we ended up running twice the distance in half the amount of time. 

All four of us shuffled down the hallway or some of us did. A certain someone stumbled his way. He ended up in the closet by mistake. Since we were tired, we didn't find it funny until later on, much later. 

In the kitchen, we found Kai washing his dishes. Apparently by the time Tyson and Max were ready to get out of their room, he finished his breakfast. I wasn't too surprised. After all, he wasn't the type of person to actually enjoy his meal. It was something out of necessity. 

"You have half an hour," Kai stated in a serious voice. He wasn't leaving any room for them to goof around if they wanted to fill their empty stomachs. 

"But Kai~." Tyson whined as usual. He was about to protest when Kai gave him a murderous glare, shutting him up. "Bastard." Tyson muttered under his breath. 

I didn't know if Kai heard it or if he ignored it, but I certainly heard it. It was going to be one of those days. Things finally calmed down now that the Russian tournament was over, but that didn't stop Kai from training us day in and day out. 

You'd think it would be boring training day after day; yet, it was interesting. With the different personalities on the team, things were lively. Tyson constantly whined about our training schedules and annoyed Kai to no ends. Max was a bouncing ball of pure energy. Whenever he managed to get his hands on a large amount of sugar, he was almost as scary as Kai on a good day. Kenny kept us up to date with the Beyblading world and helped us improve our game. As for me, well, I loved to explore new ideas and places. 

Grabbing a bagel, I ripped it apart. Yup, it was one of those precut so I didn't have to bother with a knife. No, I wasn't scared of a small blade, after what I went through with Bryan. I placed it in the toaster while the others gathered their items. 

Since they wanted to eat, they couldn't cook up anything in the short amount of time Kai gave us. They should have woken up earlier if they wanted a hot meal. Instead, they decided to stick with cereal and whatever they can grab. 

Breakfast was roughly around ten minutes as mine was quick and let's not forget I didn't eat as much as two growing beybladers. It makes me wonder whether they were growing taller or wider. Maybe in Tyson's case, it was wider. 

"What took you so long?" Kai inquired. His beyblade was at work, weaving in and out between the rows of rocks." 

"Twelve minutes isn't long," I protested as I launched my beyblade into the area. We were concentrating on precise movements as Kai felt we should have total control. "Besides, you can't expect me to inhale my meals like Tyson?"

Kai didn't move or even show any expression. "I suppose not and I don't want you picking up his bad habits. It's hard enough living with one, but I do not think I can tolerate another. Besides, I'd lose my mind if I have to baby-sit you too."

"Gee, thanks for the complement," I commented dryly. My beyblade still needed work on tightening the turns. As my blade was the fastest out of the group, it was hard to make a sharp turn due to the momentum. 

Eighteen minutes later, the rest of our team finally showed up. Kenny perched himself on a nearby bench and opened up his laptop. To the right of him, there were a few charged batteries. He would have run a long extension cord back into the apartment, but he didn't want to take the chance in someone tripping over it or breaking his line. 

When it came to this drill, it was a tie between Max and Kai as to who was the better. Tyson and Kai were tied for the offense. I was ranked number one in speed and agility. Max had mastered defense, for which he was constantly trying to teach Tyson. 

"Max, you work with Tyson on your offense," Kai informed the blonde. He didn't even bother to look up. "Tyson, you severely lack on your defense. There is no way you can win battles if you only go on the offensive. It makes you vulnerable."

"All right Kai," Tyson grumbled before sticking his tongue out. He was playfully swatted by another of his team mates. 

"Tyson, you know he's right," Max said with a smile. Now that I thought of it, it was rare for Max not to be smiling. "You DO need to work on your defense." 

"Not you too!" Tyson groaned. He slinked over to an open area. 

"Someone has to," Max chirped, following the sulking blader. 

From the expression on Kai's face, I took it he wasn't in a good mood so it wouldn't be the right time to ask him. I bet you're all wondering what I wanted to ask our stoic team captain…

Well?....

Are you?

Probably not.

But I wasn't going to tell anyways!

Ahem, pardon my little outburst. 

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, we were training as usual. I was improving on my control, considering how many hours we spent training. I would be a hopeless case if there wasn't the slightest improvement. 

Kai must be finished with that part of training as his blade moved onto the next course. It was the endurance portion. We had filled an area full of sand. Being able to keep our blades spinning took more power than if it were a solid ground. 

Great, now our fearless leader wanted to have an all out match. I would have followed his orders except my attack ring needed to be replaced and my defense ring could use some fixing. Tyson and Max were pretty much in the same condition as me. 

Kai was standing, waiting for us to haul our asses over there. He became rather irritated when we weren't jumping to obey him as we were gathered around Kenny and his spare beyblade parts. 

"Chill out, Kai," Tyson mouthed off. I swore he was signing his own death warrant. "We're fixing our blades. No need to get your panties twisted."

"Tyson," Kai growled in a low and dangerous voice. 

"Good luck, Ty," Max chirped, thumping the doomed's back. 

"Gee, thanks a LOT," Tyson sarcastically remarked, though I knew he was scared or I thought he would be. 

I rolled my eyes at the antics of the younger children. Out of us, Kai and I were probably the most mature….. Okay so I can act childish at times, but I was serious overall. 

"Kai, we need a few minutes to repair our beyblades," I stated calmly. Someone had to be the voice of reason around here and I knew it wouldn't be either Kai or Tyson. 

"Don't take too long," Kai snapped. It was hard to say if he was mad at me or Tyson. Then again that was Kai for you. 

I picked up an attack ring; however, Kenny stopped me. He took it out of my hand and gently place another in it. 

"This is more suited to your style of blading."

"Thanks," I responded, inspecting the blade. Fingering the attack ring, I wondered what made this different than the one I was just holding. Whatever it was, I felt something different coming from this. 

Great, now I was going off on some attack ring. It was a wonder my team mates weren't giving me strange looks. The attack ring that I thought of using was giving to Tyson. No wonder why the Chief didn't want me to have it. The ring was specifically designed for Tyson's style of blading. 

Max scrounged through the various parts. He seemed to be hard at work, deciding which combination to use. Yeah, yeah, choosing parts should be easy, but believe me when I say it wasn't. It was all about getting a good balance of attack, defense, and endurance. 

I grabbed a defense ring, before assembling my blade. There, good as new. Kai was becoming more restless. I guessed he wanted to train on his own or he was getting tired of us. 

"Kai, have you ever thought about love?" I randomly asked. 

Crimson eyes bored down upon me. "What makes you think I had the time? Besides, love is for the weak."

How could Kai say such a thing? Well, he was raised by Voltaire. Look at Tyson and Max, they had each other. Kenny had Dizzi even if she was stuck in his lap top. 

"You're wrong there," I said, rather coldly. Looking at the two, I couldn't help but feel I was correct. "Just look at them. They're growing stronger every day."

"Whatever."

"I think they're finished," I pushed myself off the tree I was leaning against. To my word, Tyson was adjusting his blade and Max was getting his blade set up on his launcher. 

Kai glared at the two younger bladers approaching our proximity. Honestly, I wouldn't have thought him to be angry before this. It couldn't be waiting for the others or was it me asking that question? Now that I thought about it, where did I get the idea and why did I ask Kai out of all people? Heh, today was a strange day for me. 

Since Kenny was the only one not blading, he counted down for us. Kai and I faced each other while Tyson and Max faced each other. I knew Kai was going to go after Tyson's blade as soon as we launched them. 

Just as I predicted, he went after Tyson. The panty comment couldn't be the only factor that sparked his anger. It could have been my question on love too. 

On second thought, I'd better concentrate on my actual beyblading. Max was on the defense, waiting for my first move. Well, if he wanted me to move, then so be it. 

My blade circled around our make shift stadium, inadvertently around the other two. They dodged my incoming blade before resuming their skirmish. I noted Max's blade spinning closer to the center. Now if I could catch him by surprise, before he gets into a good defensive position, which he was currently doing. 

I needed to catch him off guard, but a direct attack won't work. Maybe I could throw something else at him, namely Tyson's blade. Then I can to in for the kill. Now I had my blade circle the stadium once more. This time I planned on intercepting Tyson. 

Both Tyson and Kai were going at it. Their blades clashed each other and attack ring grinded against attack ring. As soon as they broke off, my blade went into action, slamming into Tyson's blade. 

His blade caught Max off guard as the blonde expected my blade to only circle the stadium. He didn't think I would use another as a projectile weapon. When he acted against Tyson's blade, I moved into position and attacked before he knew what was happening. 

Kai decided to stay out of this little skirmish as he probably figured we'd take each other out. Well, it wasn't going to work. Once Max was left to deal with his wobbling beyblade, I went after Tyson. He was so predictable. 

I knew what he was going to do before he made his move. It made me wonder how he managed to get this far when he started mixing up his moves. Good, he was learning for once. Kai seemed to be pleased with the results or at least he appeared to be. With Kai, you never know what goes through that mind of his. 

While I duked it out with Tyson, Kai went after Max once he recovered enough to battle. Tyson used Dragoons power of wind to try and knock my blade out of the stadium. Two can play that game. Tigers have sharp claws, especially Driger. 

My white tiger latched onto the ground refusing to be pulled into the tornado. Suddenly, another blade came charging at Tyson's blade. Wait, make that two. A second one directly followed the first. Kai and Max were teaming up against Tyson, most likely Kai's suggestion. 

Now that the tornado was decreasing in power, Driger moved in against Dragoon. 

The free for all finally began as our four blades attacked each other simultaneously. As our four blades, clashed, I had this strange feeling like that time I held the attack ring. As much as I wanted to tell the others, I knew they would shrug it off. Kai most likely would scoff at it. 

Suddenly there was a blinding light. I raised my arm to block it before it did any real damage to my senses. Upon opening my eyes, I saw those colored spots you get when you looked into a light for so long or had a light flashed into your eyes. Yeah, you get the picture. 

I blinked several times, trying to get rid of them. Hey, I needed to focus on the battle. On second thought, I need to find out what just happened as I didn't see anything familiar except for my team mates, who were also in the same predicament. 

Max immediately went to Tyson's side and clutched his arm. He was scared of something or he feared being separated from his boyfriend. Kenny desperately held onto his laptop, not because it held years' worth of research. His girlfriend, Dizzi, was confined within the piece of machinery. Strange, was it not? I wasn't referring to the bit beast being trapped within the laptop. It was the idea of Kenny dating her. 

Then again, love knew no bounds. 

My golden eyes narrowed as I scanned for my beyblade. With the light dimming, it was hard to find, but I had my feline enhanced senses. I finally found my beyblade, but the air became thick and hard to breathe. With every step, my legs felt heavier and heavier. 

I struggled just to stay on my feet. Driger was counting on me to save him. Save him from what? Well… I can't think of anything, but I couldn't let him fall into the wrong hands. 

With my resolution, I found enough energy to make it all the way to my beyblade and pick it up. There, now all I had to do was find a way out of this place. Oh great, there weren't any doors in sight and I was growing very tired rapidly. 

The others, I can't find them. Where did they go? I wished I had enough strength to go and find them; however, I didn't have enough energy to even save myself. What was I going to do? 

Standing around here wasn't going to help. I had to move somewhere. Willing my legs to move, I took one small step and then another.  Good. 

Oh no, I wasn't going anywhere and I couldn't find my team mates. This sucked big time. 

And then, my world turned upside down. 

*****************************************************************************

The last thing I remembered was battling the others. We were going at each other in a free for all match when suddenly everything turned white and then black. The next thing I knew I was face first on the pavement. The next thought that came into my mind was locating my bit beast. I panicked for a few moments as I searched for the white tiger. Just as I was about to give up, I found him, nestled between large rocks.

Speaking of which, where was I? I don't remember being in this part of town while I was training with my team mates. Could it possibly be I was thrown into a different time, dimension, place, or both? I decided to venture forth and ask nice people. Hopefully, they wouldn't consider me to be insane or something like that.

A newspaper clipping caught my eye. It had the same person from my dream, last night. The tri-color haired boy was holding up a trophy as well as the prize for winning a duel monsters tournament. Just exactly what were duel monsters? I'll have to find out when I have the time to. I read the caption underneath it. So his name was Yugi. Well, that sure narrowed it down to a lot. The date was pretty much the same, except that it was tomorrow's date.

I then noticed a game shop. It wasn't one of those franchise stores. An elderly man swept the floor in front of it while someone else manned the counter inside the store. I walked up to the store with the old man, giving me a few stares as well as confused looks. What was up with him? Hadn't he seen a neko-jin before?

"Hello, how may I help you?" the innocent violet eyed boy behind the tall counter.

"I was wondering where I am," I said, completely nervous. He might think of me as a lunatic and call for those nice men who worked in a nice white place.

"You're in Domino City," he answered the question without any second thoughts to it or as to why I would be asking such a question. "You must be lost or new around here."

"Yes, I am very lost," I wanted to hang my head. "I was wondering if you know anything about beyblading?"

"What's that?"

Needless to say, I nearly fell over from shock. "Never mind." So it must mean I was in a different dimension or universe, not good.

"Do you have a name?"

"I'm called Rei Kon," I replied with a forced smile. Hey, I didn't have anywhere to go and I don't know anyone yet.

"I'm Yugi," he chirped before noticing something was definitely wrong with me. "Are you okay there? You seem awfully quiet."

"I'm okay," I lied through my teeth. He gave me those cursed puppy dog eyes. "I ended up in a different dimension, I have no one to turn to, and I do not have any cash on me."

"You can stay with us," Yugi offered politely.

Not wanting to intrude on them, I politely declined, but Yugi insisted. He and his friends were heading up toward some cabins. His grandfather will need the extra help around the shop while they were gone. I thought it was too convenient they had a job opening available as well as the shorter of the two becoming too trusting towards me.

*****************************************************************************

Wingzero: Eh, spelling/grammar will be corrected as soon as I see them or someone spots it. BTW, Rei won't meet Seto until after they returned from their trip and this is kind of going back in time. Yeah…..


End file.
